Vendrás conmigo (Jennycoln)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Segundo One-shot Jennycoln, Jenny wakeman termina en Royal woods, lejos de Tremorton, allí conoce a un carismático chico de cabello blanco llamado Lincoln Loud, al darse cuenta de que el niño es maltratado , la robot adolescente no se queda de brazos cruzados.


**Disfruten de esta pequeña historia Jennycoln, segundo One-shot que escribo sobre esta pareja crossover o ship crossover**

**( que salió originalmente en el fanfic , The Loud House : Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon)**

**My life as a teenage Robot creado por Rob renzetti**

**The Loud house creado por Chris savino**

**Ambas series pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Vendrás conmigo**

Furia, enojo, decepción, indignación, era lo que sentía la heroína más aclamada de la ciudad de Tremorton, California, Jenny wakeman, simplemente no podía creerlo, como podían existir seres humanos así de ruines, desalmados, egoístas, estúpidos, sobre todo hipócritas.

Qué clase de hermanas serían capaces de maltratar a un hermano de esa forma, pensó que nunca nadie podría ser más cruel que las primas Krust o los Clusters, o cualquier enemigo que ella había enfrentado.

Todo comenzó cuando esta misma mañana, Su madre tuvo que despertar a Jenny antes de su hora habitual, pero era una emergencia, la robot adolescente tenía que detener y destruir unos cuantos meteoritos que iban en dirección contra la tierra.

Sin perder tiempo la chica de metal activó sus propulsores, emprendió vuelo hasta llegar a la afmósfera, esto no era nada nuevo para ella, mucho menos algo difícil, solo tuvo que transformar sus manos y pies en taladros para poder hacer pedazos los grandes meteoros cuyo impacto amenazaban al frágil planeta tierra.

Destruyó todos los meteoros con rapidez, creyó haberlos destruido todos cuando vió que todavía quedaba un meteoro más, Jenny no supo en qué momento se había descuidado para no notar que todavía quedaba un pedazo de roca espacial.

Ella voló a toda velocidad a alcanzar el meteoro, el cual iba a estrellarse en Royal Woods, Michigan, ella se asustó al notar que el meteoro se hacía más rápido mientras llegaba a la tierra.

Xj-9 aumentó la velocidad de sus propulsores, logró alcanzar al meteorito justo cuando estaba cerca de estrellarse contra un parque, ella transformó su brazo en un enorme martillo con puas y de un solo rompió el meteorito en cientos de pedazos, la tierra estuvo a un segundo de sufrir algún impacto de proporciones catastróficas si no fuera por ella.

Ella suspiró con alivio.

-Fiuh, eso estuvo cerca ¿Ah?-

La robot dirigió la vista a un niño no mayor de 11 años, según analizó ella, aquel niño la miraba sorprendido, estaba tembloroso, aquel niño tenía un traje de ardilla puesto, pero lo que le pareció extraño y poco común era el cabello natural blanco, nunca había visto un humano joven con cabello de color inusual como lo era el blanco, ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Oye niño ¿estás bien?- preguntó ella.

-¿Eh? Si… estoy bien ¿eres una robot?-

-Claro, Soy Xj9, pero puedes llamarme Jenny ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo Y-yo soy Lincoln Loud-

-Un gusto conocerte Lincoln, bueno, tengo que irme, adiós!- dijo la chica Robot azul y blanco a punto de activar sus propulsores.

-¡Espera!- imploró el.

-¿Si?-

-Ehmm… s-se supone que vería con mis amigos aquí, No te gustaría acompañarme hasta que ellos aparezcan?-

La robot miró a aquel chico durante un momento, algo en esa cara suplicante de Lincoln le decía que algo no andaba bien, no solamente eso, si no también el traje que llevaba puesto.

-Claro, por qué no-

La robot decidió quedarse un rato en aquel parque, acompañó al chica mientras paseaban por ahí, observando a los niños jugando felices a su alrededor, los estanques azules con patos, los verdosos árboles, entre otras cosas bellas que ofrecía la naturaleza.

Lincoln la pasaba muy bien en compañía de Jenny, mientras que a Jenny , Lincoln le parecía un niño muy agradable, La robot le enseñaba todas sus habilidades , mientras que Lincoln le hablaba de algunas películas, comícs y videojuegos que sonaban interesantes, conforme a como relataba el peliblanco.

Horas más tarde, el atardecer se hacía notar en el parque, mientras todos se iban a sus casas, El hombre del plan y la chica robot caminaban por el parque mientras conversaban.

-¿Y qué te pareció Royal Woods Jenny?-

-Es un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso Lincoln, no parece que la ataquen alienígenas o monstruos gigantes por aqui como en Tremorton-

-No, la verdad nunca ha pasado nada de eso aquí, que yo sepa- respondió el albino con sinceridad.

-Si, Oye Lincoln ¿por qué llevas ese traje? ¿trabajas para algun parque de diversiones o algo así?-

La robot noto como Lincoln comenzaba a temblar y a sudar notablemente, cosa que le extrañó.

-Oh, te refieres a esto- dijo mirando el traje que tenía puesto.

-Si, estoy trabajando en… en.. el restaurante franco mexicano jean juan ¡Si eso! salí de Break-

-Creí que esperabas a tus amigos-

-Si, se supone que los vería aquí, pero… parece que no vendrán-

*Mirada triste*

-Lincoln , tal vez no tenga un detector de mentiras en mi programación pero sé cuando una persona me está mintiendo ¿Qué te está pasando?-

-No me pasa nada Jenny-

-Me sigues mintiendo-

-No, claro que no-

-Si, crees que no notó cuando parpadeas nerviosamente? ¿o cuando sudas?-

Lincoln se quedó en silencio.

-Ya dime la verdad por favor-

-…

-Si no me dices, me iré-

-…

Jenny empezó a enojarse un poco.

-Bien, adiós Lincoln-

-NO JENNY!- exclamó Lincoln levantando las manos.

*Suspiro* - bien , te diré la verdad-

Y asi Lincoln le explicó a la robot , como fue que su vida con una familia numerosa y unida que lo amaba y viceversa cambió a todo lo contrario, primero le contó que el tenía diez hermanas, y que él era el único hijo varón, que en un día en que Lincoln fue obligado por su hermana deportista a un partido donde el no quería ir, sobre cómo fue acusado de causar mala suerte por la primera derrota que sufrió su hermana deportista, sobre como todas incluida la supuesta hermana genio comenzaron a creer semejante superstición, como vendieron todas sus cosas sin su consentimiento, como fue que todo llegó al punto de creer que el traje contenía la mala suerte para así poder tener tranquilidad, pero aún así terminó durmiendo fuera de la casa.

Al terminar de contar la historia, Jenny miró a Lincoln incrédula, horrorizada, ¿cómo podía una familia hacerle eso a alguien de los suyos? Y cómo podrían vender sus cosas, Jenny inclusó imaginó que si su madre hacía eso un día, ella no le dirigiría la palabra en un buen tiempo.

-Lincoln, lo lamento mucho, no sabía que estabas pasando por esto ¿ y tus amigos no pueden ayudarte?-

El negó en respuesta.

-mis amigos Clyde y Ronnie anne se mudaron lejos cuando pasó esto, ellos eran las únicas personas en quien podían confiar, seguro piensan que me olvidé de ellos, ya que no tengo mi laptop para hablar con ellos-

-¿No puedes hablar a la policía?- preguntó ella.

-No! mi vecino iba a hacerlo, pero le rogué que no-

-Por qué no-

-Por que ellos son mi familia, y siempre tenemos equivocaciones así-

-Me suena a personas que nunca aprenden-

-Ninguna familia es perfecta ni normal Jenny-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Jenny recordando a sus ocho hermanas Xj.

-Esto se va a solucionar Jenny, créeme, está tardando se va a solucionar, mi familia se dará de cuenta de su error y me lo van compensar-

La robot miraba al chico de pelo blanco con duda.

-No lo sé Lincoln ¿no dijiste que esto duró dos meses?-

La noche estaba llegando, Lincoln sabía que tenía que ir a casa, rápidamente se puso la cabeza de ardilla.

-¿Me acompañas a casa?-

-Claro-

Finalmente la noche había caído sobre Royal Woods, y Jenny acompañó al niño hasta la casa Loud.

-Bien, supongo que este es el adiós – dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa, la chica robot lo miraba con pena, le daba lástima que un niño puro como él le pasaban esas cosas.

-No me mires así, estará todo bien, adiós-

-Adiós- dijo ella.

Jenny vió entrar a Lincoln a la casa, ella se dio vuelta lista para despegar, estaba a punto de irse pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

-No, rayos! Tengo que ver que esté bien – La robot activó su hiper en forma de antena parabólico , para poder escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de aquella cosa, lo que escuchó la dejó sin palabras, oir eso casi causó que los ojos de Jenny empezaran a lagrimear.

El desgarrador sonido de Lincoln llorando y siendo golpeado por sus hermanas, culpándolo, acusándolo e insultándolo de la peor forma, escuchaba como Lincoln rogara a sus padres que las detuvieran pero ellos le gritaban que se callara, que era su culpa que ellos lo atacaran así en primer lugar..

La robot literalmente expulsó vapor de sus coletas, apretó los puños con furia, de ningún modo podía dejar que ese niño recibiera ese maltrato tan injusto.

Activó sus propulsores y voló a toda velocidad directamente hacia la puerta de la casa Loud.

Unos minutos más tarde…

Su peso de conciencia fue más fuerte que ella, incluyendo su moral, no era sin solamente una simple programación, pues Jenny era una robot con genuina conciencia propia.

-¡Cómo pueden hacerle eso!- exclamó la robot furiosa contra la supersticiosa familia, La robot de blanco y azul cargaba a Lincoln quien estaba inconsciente en aquel ridículo traje de Ardilla, producto de los golpes propinados por su salvaje hermana deportista.

La familia Loud se quedaba en silencio, sin nada que responder, mirando en shock a la chica robot quien apareció de la nada, destruyendo la puerta de su casa.

-El es parte de su familia, el hizo todo por ustedes , y ustedes le pagan de esta forma!? personas como ustedes me hacen dudar si realmente me gustaría ser humana –

La familia seguía sin decir nada, Rita y Lynn sr seguían con los ojos abiertos, al igual que Luna Luan Lori y Lisa, las gemelas se abrazaban con miedo, Leni tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar al darse cuenta de lo que hizo con su hermanito, de lo mala que fue con el , Lucy tenía la mirada baja, al parecer también se veía dolida por los dichos de la robot, Lynn solo miraba con furia a su hermano, el verlo inconsciente no le daba ni una pizca de lastima o piedad, solamente ganas de golpearlo y lastimarlo más.

-¿enserio? ¿No dirán nada en su defensa?-

Ninguna palabra se escuchó decir de la familia Loud, ellos aún procesaban lo que acababa de pasar y escuchar.

-Bien…. ya veo… el vendrá conmigo-

Los señores Loud y sus hijas se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-ya que prefieren más la suerte y no a un hijo/ hermano genuino, me lo llevaré conmigo, no intenten detenerme o lo lamentarán- advirtió Jenny a los Loud con un semblante serio.

Se dio vuelta, lista para marcharse de esa horrenda casa de locos, hasta que una voz femenina la llamó.

-¡Oye!- gritó la atleta Lynn jr.

-¡No te llevarás mi amuleto de buena suert…!-

Sin voltearse Jenny golpeó la pared de la casa destruyendo el cuadro familiar creando un hoyo, esa pequeña demostración de fuerza sobrehumana fue suficiente para callar y asustar a la atleta presumida, al igual que toda la familia , así ninguno de ellos intentaría detenerla.

Ya lejos de la casa Loud, por el vecindario,Lincoln sentía el viento fresco de la noche en su rostro, escuchaba unos sonidos de pasos robóticos , abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver ese rostro, aquel rostro metálico hermoso del ángel que lo había rescatado de ese infierno que el creía eterno.

-J-Jenny? ¿Eres tú Jenny?-

-Shhh Lincoln, descansa, ya pasó, no tendrás preocuparte por esas personas nunca más, lo prometo-

\- A d-donde vamos-

-A un verdadero hogar-

Ahora la robot adolescente tenía que pensar en qué decirle a su madre. la doctora Wakeman, ella estaba segura de que su creadora y madre lo entendería, seguramente trataría a Lincoln como si fuera propio, vería que era un excelente niño a quien no supieron valorar.

La robot emprendió vuelo , saliendo Royal Woods por aire hacia Tremorton con el peliblanco en sus brazos, Jenny se prometió a si misma de que Lincoln Loud estaría mucho mejor con ella que con nadie más.

FIN.

* * *

**Este fue mi segundo fanfic Jennycoln amigos, lo escribí como inspiración que me dieron los escritores que escribieron sus fics y me los dedicaron**

**(El robot adolescente de chatnuantcbp , Wattpad, y My neightbor the robot de betricks 871 )**

**Gracias a estos escritores/as por alentarme a seguir con este ship crossover y habrá más Jennycolns, en diferentes versiones (esta fué una version Not such luck) así como el one shot de Nega y Chaos Jenny.**

**Soy EltioRob95 saludos. : D**


End file.
